Taming the Tamer
by amortentia1992
Summary: Hermione Granger has harbored a secret crush since fourth year, and it wasn't on Ronald. Deciding to act impulsively for once she is about to find out that it takes a wild heart to tame a dragon's fire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been wanting to write this pairing for some time now, but I feel i'm a little out of my depths with it. I finally nailed down a workable plot and I'm excited to write and develop this story. I hope you all enjoy and as always reviews and much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Harry Potter, or anything you recognize.**

 **Fancasts: Sam Heughan as Charlie Weasley & Emma Watson as Hermione Granger**

 **warnings: There will be reference to graphic violence, themes that may be sensitive topics such as night terrors, torture, rape, and there will be a lot of sexual content. Please read at your own risk.**

Her gut was heaving, her head spinning and her mind screaming, but she fervently prayed that despite her utter discomfort that she managed to avoid making a complete fool of herself. She hoped that she didn't scream outwardly or empty the contents of her stomach when this ended. Hermione hated portkeys, they were the worst form of wizarding travel. Apparition was unpleasant at best, but portkeys took the award for most nauseating and horrible ways to travel. Not to mention the most dangerous, Godric's sake what if she lost her grip and fell? She much preferred the floo network, but alas it wasn't far reaching or approved for international travel, so a portkey it was. She landed ungracefully in a heap of limbs and robes, somehow making a somersault before losing all balance.

She didn't move, waiting for her equilibrium to stabilize and her heart rate to cease racing. She kept her eyes closed and concentrating on her breathing, thinking how much she hoped nobody was there to witness her clumsy arrival. She was not so lucky as a moment latter a deep rumbling chuckle sounded from somewhere above her. She felt her face flame red with her embembarrassment. Still she refused to look and see who witnessed her pitiful state.

"Hey there Hermione," the voice called out. _Oh great_ she despairingly thought it's bad enough that I've advertised my complete lack of grace but to add insult to injury I had to do it in front _him_.

"Hello Charlie," she acknowledged through gritted teeth.

"Need a hand?" Before she could answer no, that she was perfectly capable of picking herself up off of the ground, a hand gripped her arm firmly and hauled her to her feet.

"Thanks," she reluctantly said, her face still bright red. She glanced upwards to see the goofy grin that lit up her best mate's elder brother's face.

"Think nothing of it."

"Uh huh, easier said than done. Especially since I already know you are never going to let me live that down," she muttered. This started Charlie's laughing anew.

"You got that right!" he exclaimed. "tell you what though I'll keep it between us, even though I'll rub your face in it now and again."

"Har har har," she sarcastically replied. Charlie smirked.

"So, what brings you to Romania?"

"Well…. Errr… It's official ministry business."

"Merlin, you sound like Percy."

"I do not! Take that back right now Charles Weasley!"

"Official Ministry Business," he chimed mockingly.

"Okay fine," she hissed. "I'm here because I'm going to become a dragon tamer." Hermione lied. Truthfully, she was tired of her job in the department of regulation and care for magical creatures and wanted something a little more daring and adventurous, but had no interest in being an Auror. No, her real reason for coming to the dragon reserve was because of her long-harbored crush on Charlie.

Floundering for an excuse to visit and trying to avoid blurting out her secret she figured this was the next best option. At least until Charlie hunched over with uncontrollable guffawing at her expense. The humiliation lasted several minutes and then moments longer while the tall, handsome ginger haired wizard caught his breath before he said, "You wouldn't last a day."

Hermione's reaction was twofold. First her face, which had returned to her normal complexion, flushed again as he laughed. Then she sucked in a deep breath and titled her head to the side reigning in her hurt and anger over being so obviously funny to the one person she wanted approval from the most. She was well used to being underestimated by the wizarding world, as annoying as it was, but it stung to be so publicly put down by the person you had a secret crush on. She masked her shame by remaining calm and proper.

"Yes, well, be that as it may, I'm here. Please be so kind as to point me in the direction of the head tamer's office."

Charlie looked at her, expression laying somewhere between amusement and disbelief. "No," he shook his head.

"No?"

"No. First of all, Hermione, you are looking at the head tamer, and there is no way I'm letting you anywhere near one of these dragons, even if we did have any positions open. Secondly, you are too book smart to fit in here. You don't belong here." Charlie told her bluntly.

She didn't want to cry but she couldn't hold back the tears that burst from her like a damn when he told her she didn't belong. She turned away from him, a moment too late as he already saw the effect his words had on her.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath. "Hermione I didn't –"

"Don't!" Hermione interjected sharply holding her hand up. "Just don't, you made it perfectly plain what you think Charlie. Portus."

Hermione was sucked through the portal that appeared as her scarf, and disappeared leaving a baffled looking wizard in her wake.

* * *

Whatever strength she had held onto while facing the ordeal on the dragon reserve diminished when the portkey deposited her into her living room. The tears fell freely now, and her anger was vented by punching pillows and couch cushions until she was left utterly depleted and wiped out. She fell asleep right there on the floor after her tantrum passed.

She awoke the next day, thankful it was a Saturday and showered before changing into her most comfortable pajamas and throwing herself a pity party. It mostly consisted of several pints of ice cream, biscuits, and wine while sitting in front of the telly watching movies. Sunday passed in a similar state and by the time Monday came around Hermione Granger was once again her professional, hardworking, compliant self, ready to return to her boring, underpaid job.

She spent two and a half days crying over a wizard too older than her to give her any serious consideration for a relationship. She knew that a relationship with Charlie Weasley was not a possibility, though it didn't mean she couldn't be close to him in another way. She had hoped that even if they would never have a romantic relationship, because of her youth and status as his youngest brother's best friend, that they could have at least had a relationship within the boundaries of co-workers and friends. However, to have him laugh in her face when she told him her plans killed even that for her. Hermione felt disrespected, and she could tolerate a lot but that wasn't one. So she let herself cry over her hurt, anger and disappointment for two days and now it was time to move on. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger and all.

* * *

While Hermione went back to her dull routine, Charlie Weasley spent a lot of time thinking. His Friday had been going along swimmingly. He had managed to ease the snarky attitude of a horntail in heat, stabilize a baby short-snout and dress fresh bandages over the scale rot on an ironbelly. His long day was over and he was on his way to the pub when suddenly, a tumbling mass fell from the sky and landed in a pile in his pathway. He couldn't hold back the chuckle for the sorry state of the arrival and walked closer for a better look, on his guard and suspicious of any newcomers. He realized with curiosity that it was his brother's friend Hermione. Her eyes were closed and he let his gaze wander up and down her body, thinking that the witch had grown up quite nicely since the two years since he had seen her, before quickly stopping those thoughts in their tracks.

His surprise at finding Hermione on a dragon reserve of all places quickly turned to shock at her statement of becoming a tamer herself. That very thought was amusing, Hermione hated to fly, she was daring and bold enough to pull the job off alright, but there were to many things she couldn't do, or was too afraid to do, that were required in the job. It surely must have been a joke. It wasn't, her hurt expression at his dismissal of the idea told him that she had been serious, and he immediately knew that he had insulted her. He tried to apologize immediately, but she wouldn't have it. With an angry rebuke, she disappeared the same way she had arrived minutes before. He needed to get to the bottom of this. Why would Hermione even want to work as a tamer? What made her just turn up on the reserve out of the blue? Why did she run off when he tried to make amends?

He spent the weekend divided between his daily job, reflecting on what to do and eventually, arranging an international portkey home. He had to talk to her, and if she genuinely wanted to work on the reserve the least he could do was hear her out. Which is how he found himself arriving at the ministry at noon the following Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright, lime green colored flames leapt in fireplace number 29 in the Ministry atrium. Charlie Weasley, all 6 feet of him stepped out of the floo and strode in great, purposeful steps across the smooth marble floor to the elevators. He drew a great deal of attention, his size, and his dragon's skin clothing, his long, tied back, red hair and of course the determined expression on his face. However, as a man on a mission, Charlie didn't pay any attention to the stares, but made his way to Hermione's office.

The Department of the Regulation and Care of Magical Creatures was located on level 25 of the ministry, so the lift ride was rather lengthy what will all the stops to either pick-up or let off wizarding traffic. When he finally reached the floor, Charlie was glad to be rid of the bloody thing. The reception desk for the office was vacant and so he strode right past not bothering to check in. He supposed that it would be helpful in finding the office he was looking for if he would only wait, but he was not patient and didn't wish to let the little witch to his presence.

It took only a minute to locate her in any case. Hermione's office was a corner one on the far left of the back of the department. Hermione was bent over a yellowed, stained and crinkled parchment which easily reached 15 feet. Her hair was messy and held a feathered quill in its curls. Her robes were open and somewhat fell of her shoulders revealing a blouse that dipped low and showed the curves of her breasts. He caught himself staring when she had yet to notice his presence and knowing it was not a good thing he moved his gaze to take in her office.

Her desk and chair sat directly in front of a wall of books. Five rows lined the whole of the wall and were filled in their entirety tidy books. The carpet was a cream color and set off the otherwise dark furnishings in the room. To the left was a coat closet and to the right a small window. He felt a pair of eyes looking at him and moved his head back to the witch. She had sat up straight in her chair and folded her arms across her chest a blank look on her face. The only thing that betrayed her… curiosity was a single raised eyebrow.

"Hermione," he rumbled with an apologetic grimace. Hermione only pursed her lips in acknowledgement.

"Charlie," she bit out, "why are you here?" Her chocolate eyes flashed angrily at her sharp tone.

Why was he here? This made no sense to him. "We should talk," he decided. It was a safe response, he thought. Obviously they should talk, but he didn't know what caused him to leave the fresh, open air of the dragon reserve to stand in a stuffy, overcrowded ministry department just to talk.

"We have nothing to talk about," Hermione replied shortly. She lowered her gaze back to her work effectively shutting him out. Irritation and anger swelled in him at her obvious dismissal of him. He did not come all this way for her to ignore him, so he stepped into her office and slammed the door shut behind him, before crossing to loom over her desk in a foreboding stance.

"Listen here Hermione!" Charlie exclaimed wildly, his eyes darkening in his fury. "I did not come all this way to witness you act this childish. Grown-ups talk about what is upsetting them, so we damn well are going to do that."

Hermione looked up long enough send a scathing glare at him. "I have nothing to say to you Charles Weasley. I don't know why you bothered to come, it will only be a waste of your time and mine."

Charlie realized that the speech was intended to be firm and abrasive, but her shaky voice an unshed tears betrayed her. _Damn it all to hell_ , he thought, _I have no idea what to do with a crying witch._

"Bloody hell," Charlie muttered, when she turned her back to him. "Don't lie to me Hermione. You have plenty to say to me and you know it."

"What else could I possibly say? Haven't I already humiliated myself enough?"

Charlie slumped his shoulders and furrowed his brow. Humiliated? How had she humiliated herself?

"What makes you think that?"

"What makes me think that?" She repeated. "What Makes Me Think _That?_ Fuck you Charlie."

He growled at the insult and stomped around her desk to look her in the eye. Few people dared to be so direct with him. Most knew him well enough to know that he was quick to temper when insulted and that he was wild when he was mad. Without a word h reached down to grip her arm and pull her out of her chair and looked into her rich orbs.

"This is fucking ridiculous! You can't show up out of the blue on my dragon reserves, announce that you going to become a tamer without any explanation and then just storm off and now refuse to talk to me. Tell me why you feel you humiliated yourself!"

Hermione scoffed, "You really want to know. Fine. I show up, or well rather I fall down onto the reserve, which was and enough. Then I tell you why I'm there, and before you even let me explain fully you laugh at me and tell me I don't belong. Right there, out in the open, where anyone could see you couldn't show me enough respect to bring me into the head tamer, well your, office and talk to me, you just assumed I was joking. Well, as I said fuck you Charlie!" Hermione wretched her arm free from his grip and spun out, storming out of the office. Charlie sighed deeply and marched after her. This conversation was far from over.

Hermione, made it to the elevator, furious at his nerve. She didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want to see him. She wanted to have cried her last tear over him and move on, but no, he just had to show up and demand she talk to him. She felt rather than saw his presence behind her before the lift opened.

"What now?" she hissed.

"It's more than that. There is something in this you are not telling me, and I want to know."

"We don't always get what we want."

"No, but I'm not leaving until I do. So, just make it easier on yourself."

"Why do you care?"

The lift opened, and Hermione stepped through intent on pushing him away but he only stepped in with her.

"Why wouldn't I? You are my brother's friend, an extension of our family even if you didn't marry the git."

"If you actually believed that, I'd think you would have shown me more respect."

"Shit. I'm sorry okay, I was a ponce and I embarresed you. Can we move past it and talk about this please?"

Hermione glanced at him, her contempt fading into resignation. She didn't want to talk to him, but he wouldn't give up until she did. Better to just get it over with. "Fine," she sighed. "Let's talk. But not here."

The rest of their excursion out of the Ministry was passed in uncomfortable tense silence. Hermione's emotions were battling inside of her for which feeling would be most dominant in the moment, irritation, anger or heartbreak and pining. Charlie was notably exasperated. Outside the place of her employment and at a designated aparation point, Hermione grabbed his arm and disappeared.

Landing safely on a cream colored, plush carpet in a simple yet comfortable room, Hermione dropped his arm and began to bustle around the room.

"Where are we?" Charlie asked.

"My flat," she replied a tad stiffly. "Not much, but its home." Standing in the small kitchenette she put a kettle on for tea, needing the comfort the hot beverage brought her if this conversation was to take place. Hermione knew Charlie, he wasn't much of a talker, he would joke around a bit and throw out orders well enough, but when it came to face to face communication he avoided it. Therefore, she knew that for him to seriously talk to her now, meant this was going to go deeper than just the issue at hand…

But ready or not.

"Hermione, look at me," Charlie instructed calmly. She lifted her head and met his blue gaze.

"You want to talk, so let's talk."

"Help me understand, why you want to be a tamer. I mean from where I'm standing I can't imagine what would possibly possess you to have such a notion."

"Is it so hard to believe that maybe I just wanted to try something new, something wild and freeing and daring? My job is dull and my life is even less noteworthy, I want something more."

"A Tamer though? Are you serious. Hermione you don't have what it takes, I'm not saying it to dismiss you, but it is the truth. I know you know it, and I don't think you really want it either. So why did you really show up on the reserve?"

 _There it is_ , she thought. Charlie always was good at weeding out the roots of a problem, and he knew when someone was lying…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their feedback and appreciation of this story. Also for their patience. I know updates are slow, but I endeavor to write and post on a semi-regular basis. Enjoy Chapter 3.**

* * *

She left him waiting for an answer. She had been saved by the bell, or rather the whistling tea kettle. Turning off the stove and pouring the hot liquid over tea leaves, she putted around until his footsteps echoed off the kitchen tiles.

He was behind her before she realized and she spun to face him just as he pinned her between the counter and himself. She swallowed a lump in her throat and flushed nervously. She had never been this close to Charlie before.

Hermione didn't know how to answer his question. She knew the truth, but was too self-conscious and afraid to admit it to him. She cursed his knack for always knowing when something was off, and his inability to leave things to rest. Words failing her, she reacted the way a true Gryffindor would. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Almost as soon as she had, she broke the connection and turned her face away. The reaction wasn't instantaneous, nor was it a hesitation but somewhere in the next several seconds she found her face turned back and his lips slanted over hers. He was kissing her, and this kiss went well beyond the innocent lips touching. It was hot, tongues twisting, teeth gnashing, moaning and groaningly good. His hands left their perch on the counter to her bum pulling her closer to him. Her arms rose from her sides to wrap around his neck. Then it stopped, and as quickly as he came he pulled away, crossing his arms and staring at her pointedly.

"I uh, I like you Charlie." She answered finally. "That is why I showed up at the reserve. The other stuff too though, my job is dull and my life here is lonely and I wouldn't mind some excitement, but what put the idea in my head was completely due to the fact that I like you."

Silence followed the ramblings of the witch. The longer he waited to reply the redder her face became and the more anxious Hermione felt. She laid bare he deepest, darkest secret before him, a feat already nerve wrecking, and as she waited for the fallout fear festered. What would he have to say to such a bold statement?

"Hermione, I'm eight years your senior."

"So? I like you. I've always liked you, and besides age is just a number."

"Shhhh witch," he hissed. "I'm eight years older than you, and I've told myself this," he motioned between the two of them "couldn't, wouldn't be anything more than a somewhat friendship."

"Of course," Hermione clipped, "I understand.

"Hermione, Shut up!" Charlie interjected. "I said I've always told myself that, not that I didn't want it to be anything more. You're my little brother's best friend, I had to tell myself I was too old for you because it was far too inappropriate to like a witch who was still in school."

"Charlie, what are you saying?"

"Merlin Woman! I'm saying that I like you to!"

Hermione gasped, thinking it was a little too good to be true. Before she could think any more on it Charlie grabbed her and pulled her in for another searing kiss.

This time, neither of them wanted to let go of the other, and things became more heated, boiling even, until her back hit the plush leather cushions of her sofa and they both seemed suddenly doused in icy water.

"We still need to discuss the topic at hand," Charlie stated.

"Yes, I suppose we do," she agreed.

"You really showed up on the reserve because you, as you say, like me?"

"Well, yes and no. I've had a crush on you for years. I knew it was inappropriate and unsuitable and I told myself as much, but all the same it was there. You're wild, and free spirited, brave, daring and incredibly charming Charles Weasley. What girl wouldn't be attracted you?"

"Plenty actually," replied the wizard.

"Hush," Hermione admonished. "I ignored it, went on with my life after the war. But my life is boring, Harry and Ginny married, Ron broke up with me for Lavender and is happily engaged. Most of my peers are in serious relationships, and here I am still single, with a dead-end ministry job that pays dirt. I fought a war for Godric's sake, I deserve and need something more than sitting over scrolls all day deciphering runes."

Charlie was still waiting for an explanation. "Your Rambling," he informed her.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's difficult to explain. I was tired of my uninteresting existence and kept looking for something exciting, and kept thinking of you and how free and passionate you were. You truly love what you do and between my crush and awe for your world I just sort of made myself believe I could be a trainer. I didn't think much about it I just sort of showed up."

Charlie gaped at that. "You, Hermione Granger, brightest and most practical witch of her age, let a simple crush overrun you enough to pack a bag and travel hundreds of miles without a thought or reason?"

Hermione looked away, blushing furiously. "Yes, I suppose so. Though tell me Charlie, You haven't come home in three years, even for Christmas much to Molly's dismay, yet here you stand now simply because I showed up and then ran away. What ruled your thinking?"

"Touché."

"It's not logical, but.." Hermione began.

"There is a connection between us," Charlie finished.

"Yeah, a connection I guess. I'm tired of fighting it."

"I know the feeling. Watching you walk away, to put it simply, moved me to leave the reserve I haven't stepped foot out of in three years. Not many things would make me do that."

"But we are from different worlds she said softly, sighing morosely, "and we both know it's insanity for me to be a tamer, it isn't where I belong." Hermione knew that he was right, being a dragon tamer wasn't a role she would fit into. But the reserve was his sanctuary, it gave him the freedom and purpose he needed to be himself, to run wild, and she wouldn't ever ask him to leave that. How could they be together worlds apart?

"It could be," Charlie interjected ad Hermione's head snapped up in surprised confusion.

"What? Charlie you…" The redhead cut her off before she could voice the whole question.

"Not as a tamer, no. But there are other functions on the reserve."

"Like what?"

"I'll have you know that there has been many discussions over having a library of sorts built. A place to store important records and documents and other research books and tools that aid the job. The problem is, was, that we don't have anybody to manage it."

Hermione quirked a singular eyebrow in her best Severus Snape impression, folded her arms across her chest and waited for him to go on.

"You have a love, and a passion for reading and books, I think you would be perfect for the role. You say that your job at the ministry in mundane, and while being a librarian may seem unexciting, on a dragon reserve no job is dull or useless. You live around dragons I don't know how much more exciting it could get than that."

"You want me to work as the Reserve's Librarian?"

"Yes and no. Ultimately you would do the same work as a Librarian, but you would be the director of research if you took the job. You would oversee the building and setting up of the library and would hire a small team to help you manage it."

"Okay, that's all well and good. I have one question though."

"Shoot."

"Why couldn't we have discussed this when I was there in the first place?" A guilty look crossed Charlie's features.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips as she caught sight of the guilt plastered on his face. "Charlie start talking now," she ordered.

"I didn't think about offering you the job until now," he confessed. "I mean not really. I certainly wasn't thinking about when you tumbled in and stated all seriously that you were there to be a tamer."

"Oh stop reminding me of that fact, Charlie!" Hermione's face flamed as she recalled her pitiful landing on the reserve.

"Sorry love, but it's too funny to let you live it down," he laughed heartily. "To be honest Hermione, the reserve's library idea is only an inkling at this stage."

"You're offering me a job that isn't available yet?" Hermione was confused. She didn't know if she was affronted at his dismissal of her on the reserve or irritated that he came her unprepared to redeem her favor. Certainly, she wasn't happy to be given an opportunity and then told it's only an idea at the moment.

"No, not like you're thinking. What I mean is as a director of the reserve there are more pressing issues than building up a research center. The idea to have one is there and while the position available I've not been actively seeking candidates for it. Then you showed up and when I recovered from the shock realized you were the perfect candidate."

"Go on," Hermione stated calmly.

"I don't have time to deal with hiring or worrying about that center being built so I didn't think about it at the time. To me it is just an idea, if you decline the offer then I doubt the reserve will have a center anytime soon. You could start tomorrow and it would be grand. It's not that I'm offering you a non-existent position, rather it's a position undefined. You would define it for yourself with my full support."

"I think I get your meaning," Hermione nodded. "I don't intend this to be critical, but it seems as though with your other concerns you don't care one way or another about a reserve library."

"Kind of," he replied sheepishly. "Bloody buggering hell, it sounds terrible but I guess that sums it up. I mean I want the research center to happen but I can't handle the day to day of it. So, what do you say Hermione? Help a bloke out?"

"Oh Charlie," Hermione sighed. "Of course I'll help." The lethargic grin that developed across his features at Hermione's answer had her rolling her eyes.

"Excellent, that leaves the rest of the day for much more pleasant business," he remarked leaning in to slant his lips over hers. Hermione pressed herself against him as she kissed Charlie back. It was like she was dreaming he felt so good and yet she was suddenly unsure as to if this was a good idea or not. If he were to be her boss…

She pulled back. "Charlie," she breathed "If you're my boss it's not feasible for us to have a relationship."

"I'm not your boss Hermione," Charlie sighed heavily but none-the-less stepped back from her.

"You are the director of the Dragon Reserve," Hermione implied.

"I am, but the director of the reserve oversees the tamers, the dragons, and the daily affairs. Despite being a director I don't control everything there. The kitchen staff manage the mess hall and work with the kitchen director for example. The Director of healing has a staff and runs the medical clinic. You would be the director of the research center. You are your own boss."

"Surely I still have to answer to somebody, and you are the reserve's director," Hermione protested.

"Aside from a monthly director's meeting to keep everyone up to date how you run your facility is up to you. Each director is responsible for their decisions, if something fails or gets messed up it's on them to fix it. Directors are their own bosses it's always been that way."

"So, there won't be any fallout if were are involved?"

"No Hermione. No fallout. Will you do me the honor of escorting me to dinner this evening?" Hermione pondered everything he had just said. She couldn't help feeling like there was something that gave him authority over her, but that was more likely because she always had somebody to answer to before. She trusted Charlie implicitly, and if he said it wasn't an issue she would believe him. Life was giving her an opportunity to make something with her crush of many years now and she would be a fool to pass it up.

"I'd be delighted to have dinner with you," she finally replied with a genuine smile.

"Excellent," The redhead expressed exuberantly. "In that case, I'm going to check myself into the Leakey Cauldron for the night. Will you meet me there in an hour? We'll go to the restaurant from there."

"Sure," Hermione responded. "For the record, how should I dress for the occasion?"

Charlie smirked sinfully at her. "A dress would do nicely Hermione," he explained finally and then disappeared from view.

Moments passed after his departure before Hermione sprang into action. An hour didn't leave her a whole lot of time to get ready. Luckily she wasn't the type to spend a lengthy amount of precious time on vanity. However, considering she finally landed a date with the wizard of her dreams, she wanted to look rather nice. As it was a workday she could skip the shower and instead Hermione opted to refresh her makeup. A fresh application of Mascara and blush with a light dusting of peach pink lipstick and she was satisfied enough to move on to her hair.

The monstrosity of wild curls was the bane of her existence and the most time-consuming part of getting eventually was able to secure them into a French twist that suited her. That only left her the dress. It so happened that she had the perfect number in her closet already.

She figured she had Ginny to thank actually, she insisted that every witch needed to own at least one little black dress. Hermione didn't dress up as a general rule, but after seeing the garment in a muggle shop couldn't resist buying it.

The dress was black, obviously, with silver sequins that sparkled when she moved. It fell just to the tips if her knees and had one shoulder strap. It fitted her form perfectly, hugging her curves and accenting her figure. Considering the time of year, she paired it with a black wool shawl and pair of high black boots.

Satisfied with her look she shrugged into her coat and snatched up her bag before leaving the apartment and heading to the Leaky Cauldron. To Charlie. For her date with Charlie. She grinned like a silly schoolgirl the whole way there.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for all of your reviews. I meant to have this updated last week but I had my wisdom teeth out and greatly underestimated how productive I could be with my time off of work. That said, here is chapter 5, please enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione crossed the threshold of the Leaky Cauldron and was immediately assaulted by the boisterous voices and the smell of spilled ale. The pub was crowded as usual but far more out of shape then she had ever witnessed. Before she could even wrinkle her nose in distaste for the environment her date took hold of her elbow and swiftly ushered her back out the door and into the dimly lit back alleyway.

"I apologize. If I had known it would be like that in there I never would have suggested you meet me," Charlie voiced sincerely.

"Its fine Charlie," Hermione expressed. "There was no way you could have known. Besides I've never seen it so disorderly before, and I live just down the way." She turned a bright smile the ginger haired wizard's way.

"You look wonderful" he whispered silkily to her. "Shall we head into London then?"

"We shall," came Hermione's cheerful reply. A mere moment later he was tapping the complex yet strangely easy to memorize pattern into the brick wall which soon parted to permit their entry to muggle London. Charlie gestured for Hermione to go first and followed closely behind her.

"The restaurant isn't far from here," Charlie explained as he offered Hermione his arm.

"You're still not going to tell me where your taking me?" Hermione inquired in good spirits as she linked her arm through his.

"Let me think," he retorted playfully, "nope." The pair began walking down the bustling street enjoying each other's company. They were quiet, both not quite sure what to converse about and preferring to save the talking for dinner. Hermione recognized the direction they were heading in was on the nicer side of this area. While she wouldn't consider it upscale, she realized that Charlie was intent on taking her to the more quiet, cozy places versus the more popular, crowded and lively ones. To be honest, Hermione would have been fine either way, excited as she was about the whole date. She chose not to comment however, and allow Charlie to surprise her. They arrived about a block later.

The Restaurant, Italian by the sound of it, was located on the corner of the street and although small in size, appeared to be romantic from what Hermione glimpsed through the windows. Charlie held the door open for her and Hermione stepped in breathing in the aromatic scents of fine cooking as she did. A hostess lead them to a booth on the far left side which had a splendid view of the street outside. The table was lit by a small chandelier at a muted level and the candles lit as a centerpiece which gave the area an ambiance to it. The hostess took Hermione's coat and left them with their menus.

"Well," Hermione murmured softly, "This is nice."

"A friend recommended it," Charlie replied with a shrug. "Apparently, the food here is to die for."

"That does sound promising," Hermione responded as she perused the menu. "So, I must admit I'm not quite good at this sort of thing."

"You're not good at what sort of thing, Hermione?" Her date asked puzzled.

"Erm, the dating thing," she explained further with embarrassment evidential on her rapidly blushing cheeks. "I've only been involved with a couple of people and they haven't all ended well. In fact, The Daily Prophet has delighted in advertising as much." At her admission, Charlie's face reddened with undisguised rage.

"The Prophet does what?" He grunted the question taking great care to not raise his voice in the quiet restaurant.

"Well, Rita skeeter particularly. She is not a fan and has taken it as a personal mission to paint me in a negative light."

"That is completely unacceptable!" Charlie burst out.

"Charlie," Hermione expressed calmly. "It's nothing to worry about. I Ignore it, the people who matter ignore it, and it's not worth getting bent out of shape over. I'm sorry I brought it up." It was clear that her dismissal of the matter was unsatisfactory to the wizard but none-the-less Charlie let it drop. In his thoughts, he was plotting how to put a stop to the slander against Hermione, and inwardly he was seething at the audacity of the prophet to publish such material. However, He wanted the date to be enjoyable, special. Keeping on about upsetting manners was a foolproof way to kill romance and so he commented instead on the first part of the witch's statement.

"Why do you think you're not good at dating?" He could argue the same thing himself. He could charm his way into a witch's bed easily enough but when it came to a relationship his career did him no favors.

"I don't have a particularly great track record," Hermione stated. "I'm told I work too much, I'm distant and frigid and a prude." Charlie bit the inside of his cheek at the apparent display of Hermione's low self-esteem.

"Hermione, I doubt that you are bad a dating," he told her gently. "I think perhaps you have not found the right person. In any case, I'll take this as slow as you want to." She smiled gratefully at him in response.

"I appreciate that Charlie," she replied. "What are you thinking sounds good?" She changed the subject towards the menu. Charlie hadn't really glanced much beyond the appetizers.

"Why don't we start with an order of prosciutto?" He suggested swiftly.

"Delicious, one of my favorites," Hermione agreed. Soon the waitress arrived and Charlie requested the dish and an old-fashioned whiskey to Hermione's Raspberry martini. When she departed with the order Hermione said, "Tell me more about the reserve."

"What do you want to know?"

"Charlie," Hermione sighed dreamily. "Everything."

"Okay well," he began. "The Reserve is completely different than anywhere else I've ever been. In your brief time there I'm sure you noticed the vast plains, the land is flat but by no means boring. The sky runs perfectly parallel to the ground until as if on the horizon, mountains burst up as though to touch the clouds. One of my favorite sights is when a dragon flies into view from beyond the mountains." Hermione was completely entranced by charlie's account. It was clear that he loved the reserve, and was not immune to its beauty. She loved that he could be so carefree and open to sharing that with her because she knew that if he expressed that to his brothers they would mercilessly tease him for sounding girlish. Hermione didn't think that at all. No, She appreciated the passion this wizard possessed not only for his job but for the land where he lived and worked.

"You speak of it so fondly. It's clear you love it," Hermione breathed with awe.

"I do," Charlie replied. "I was born to be wild, and often felt confined growing up..." Hermione inferred what was left unsaid. The Weasley family was a tight-knit group and although she loved them dearly it could be stifling at times. Molly was overbearing and forceful with her mothering of her own brood and the rest of the order.

"I can imagine," she remarked in consideration. "It couldn't have been easy to run free with such a large family." Charlie was saved from answering because the moment Hermione finished speaking, the waitress returned with their drinks.

"The prosciutto will be right out for you," the lithe, blonde woman informed smoothly before departing.

"When are you going back?" Hermione inquired, knowing full well that he couldn't stay away for long. Charlie grimaced and averted his gaze.

"Tomorrow," he answered still not looking at her. "Early in the morning." Hermione nodded having expected as much. "When will you be joining me?"

"I'll have to put in notice at the ministry. I can do that right away on Monday, so it won't be for two weeks."

"How will I resist being away from you so long?" he muttered as his eyes slowly rose to hers again. Hermione blushed.

"You'll manage just fine Charles Weasley," she mock scolded. "You probably won't even notice when you get back to your dragons."

"Oh, I'll notice," he refuted adamantly. "But I suppose it does give me time to prepare a cabin and an office for you."

"See, we will both be busy. I'll be wrapping up my projects and hiring a replacement at work while packing up my flat, and you'll have things to attend to on the reserve. Two weeks will fly by." Hermione decided as she sipped her martini. The appetizer arrived then, and both ordered their entrees.

"I'd love the asparagus ravioli" Hermione ordered. Charlie selected the Bistecca Fiorentina. The rest of their evening passed pleasantly. They enjoyed their meal immensely, and even split a slice of tiramisu for dessert. Perhaps it was because they were already acquainted with each other, but the conversation between them through dinner was so far from the normal first date topics. Instead they discussed things like Wizarding politics, how the Wizarding world could benefit from the muggle one, and life on a remote dragon reservation. At the end of the night, Charlie walked her back to her flat.

"May I kiss you, Hermione?" He asked as they were through exchanging their pleasantries for the evening. Hermione smiled.

"I think you'd better Charlie," she insisted. The red-haired wizard slanted his lips across her own gently, running his tongue against her bottom lip to coax her mouth open. Allowing him access he took advantage and melded his tongue with hers as Hermione's hair lifted and wrapped around his neck. All too soon the kiss ended and he was pulling away from her.

"Goodnight, Hermione," He smirked at her as if knowing what that kiss had done to her, "See you in two weeks time."

"Be safe Charlie," Hermione retorted sassily. "I want you in one piece when I get there."

"Feel free to fall in a heap at my feet, again, when you arrive," he shot at her before he walked away. Hermione shook her head watching him turn the corner and disappear from view, only then did she enter her flat and close the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is! Delayed again but that was due to some unforeseen personal family matters that came up suddenly. I hope you all enjoy and I am grateful for all of your reviews and support.**

* * *

It turned out that two weeks did not fly by as Hermione had thought. From the Monday after Charlie left London to get back to the reserve her life had been nothing other than a comedy of errors. Straightaway that morning she had turned in her notice and was both surprised an affronted at the massive, ear splitting grin that came over her boss's features. There was no love lost between the aging wizard and her, but considering that Hermione was the best and most disciplined employee in the department she expected at least some disappointment. Instead it seemed she could not have provided more pleasing news. In fact, her notice of two weeks was rejected... in a way. Her boss accepted the notice but immediately reassigned all of her projects and gave her a two week leave. Meaning that while over the next two weeks she was technically still a ministry employee earning paid vacation, she was escorted to clear out her office and walked out of the department, not to set foot in it ever again. So much for wrapping up her work and looking for an eligible replacement. The lazy as sin department head seemed more than willing to add those little bits of extra work to his plate.

Hermione spent the rest of Monday in a fit over how her resignation went and processing what she would do with two whole weeks off. She could easily pack up her meager belongings in the span of a day, but couldn't show up at the reservation so early. Hermione had spent the last several years doing nothing but working. She worked so much and so often that her friendships became strained because she spent so little time engaging with them. The majority of her time spent at the ministry meant a sparse flat filled with only the basics. She ate at work a lot so her cabinets were nearly bare and from the few belongings she did own some of them would be irrelevant in her near future. For instance, she had no use for a telly on a dragon reserve. Therefore her telly, dvd player and small stash of dvds would be packed up and sent to storage somewhere. That night she made a list of what do over the next thirteen days, including things she had been putting off for a long time.

Tuesday morning, as she sipped on a cuppa of English Breakfast, she penned a quick letter to Charlie explaining the situation and her decision to not rush over to the reserve and spend the time with friends and checking off her bucket list. The next owl she sent was to Harry.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Been some time since we've spoken, much less written. I fear I am the one to blame in the distance put between us all and I am sorry for it. You know that the end of the war was not easy for me to bear and I admit now that my manner of coping with it, throwing myself into my work, was not healthy. I only hope that you can forgive my mistake and poor choices._

 _The reason I am writing now is... well, I have some news actually. I have some time off and some big plans for my future and would like to see you and Ginny to share it with you. Please respond with a date and time we could meet. Please don't invite Ron. I need to see him and share my news on my own, I owe him that courtesy._

 _Your Friend Always,_

 _Hermione_

She sealed the letter and placed it on top of the other, piling up what she would have to walk down to the Diagon Alley owlry. She repeated the same confession in a letter addressed to Ron. Finishing up her writing she jumped into a marathon shower and dressed for the day before heading off down the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley to the public owl posting station. As it was a weekday, and still only mid-morning at that, the little town wasn't as busy as usual. The only people about were the shop owners and the few patrons that needed an odd thing or two. With Hogwarts having started for the term and most of the Wizarding world hard at work before their lunch hours came calling it was rather a peaceful journey to her stop. Mailing the separate letters for a small fee Hermione set off intent on stopping by Flourish and Blotts for an overdue browse of it's well stocked shelves. Honestly, she couldn't remember the last time that she had read a book for pleasure.

However, her causal strides in the direction of the bookstore were halted as she neared the one store in the Ally she would like to avoid at all costs. No such luck it seemed as she tried to pass unnoticed by the store with the large head magically enchanted to lift it's hat off and wink at passerbyers. George had spotted her as he was exiting the building.

"Hermione," his voice rang out hallow in comparison to the easy jesting tone he used to always have. Certainly, he had made tremendous progress in getting back to himself since the loss of his twin, however, to those who knew him well when Fred was alive, there were stark contrasts to his personality.

"George," she replied cordially, "Good morning."

"Morning," he drawled out carelessly. "What brings you out of the Ministry at this time of day? Never mind, don't tell me. I am too fortunate to have caught you as I've been meaning to pick your brain about a small matter." Hermione groaned inwardly. Here it was. The reason she was avoiding this corner of Diagon Alley.

"Indeed?" She inquired. "What matter could that be?"

"Well, you see... Just the other day I ran into a certain brother of mine. The one who hasn't been home in at least five years, not even when our dear mum begs him to come for the holidays. The even weirder thing was that his hair was combed back and he was dressed up. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you?"

"Why would I know anything about that Gerorge?"

"I figured you would have an answer considering it was your apartment building he was leaving when I bumped into him." The last statement was delivered like the punch line of a great joke, but there was no mistaking the frank interest in George's eyes as he said it.

"Fuck," Hermione muttered darkly.

"I had thought as much," George said seriously, a victorious grin erupting across his features. "Escort me to the café my dear witch and tell a bloke all about it." He offered her his arms and seeing no obvious methods of escape, Hermione sighed deeply and took it.

"Not a word to your mother, or anyone for that matter George. Swear it or I'll not tell you."

"You wound me fair lady," George bellowed in jest. "I wouldn't dream of betraying a witch's confidence."

"Swear it George Weasley. I have other people that need to know and they should hear it from me, not you or anyone else."

"Fine, Fine. I swear."

"Good. Thank you," Hermione simpered. "Its a rather long story, so in a nutshell... I'm bored George. It's a bed of my own making because I couldn't move on as quickly as everyone else and now I'm alone and miserable in a dreadfully dull job. One day at the pivot of misery I portkeyed to the dragon reserve in Romania, Looking for the director."

"Charlie?"

"I didn't know he was the director at the time... and well he found me before I found him."

"Naturally," George smirked, clearly imagining the situation. "But what ever possessed you to turn up there?"

"I informed him I wanted to be a dragon tamer." At this, much like Charlie had and no doubt everyone she would tell would do, George burst into laughter. "Yeah, that was his reaction as well."

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but that, well it's ludicrous!"

"I know. Anyway I left in a hurry upset at the reception and determined to get over my crush on Charlie once and for all."

"I knew it!" the redhead interjected swiftly. She ignored him.

"Unfortunately he turned up intent to talk things through and it turns out that it wasn't an unrequited attraction..."

"Of course it's not! Bloody hell Hermione, every Weasley male has had the hots for you at one point or another. Sadly none of us, apart from Ron, failed to notice that ever since you laid eyes on Charlie you were a goner, and him to. You lot have been oozing chemistry since then..."

"How can you possibly know that, I'd only met him on literally two or three occasions..."

"I'm not blind witch," George replied.

"Whatever, I clearly was because hearing he had feelings for me in return was a shock to my system. Anyway, we discussed my turning up at the reserve and came to the conclusion that while I don't have it in me to be a tamer, that I do have a small wild, rebellious streak. I'm leaving in a couple weeks to head up and well build really the new Dragon research facility on the reserve."

"Hermione, when I asked for details I wasn't looking for information on your career..."

"We went on a date George. To a wonderful Italian restaurant in London and had a lovely time. He walked me back to my flat, we had a nightcap and we kissed. You must have bumped into him as he was leaving for his room at the Leaky. Nothing untoward occurred."

"Obviously," George relied in a sad impression of the late Severus Snape's drawl. "The question is are you two finally making a go of it?"

"Do you think I would be moving to Romania for a job as the director of a Library and research center if we weren't?" Hermione deadpanned.

"Well, no, I suppose not. I am glad to hear you will be a Weasley after all." The sentiment was slightly lost as at that exact moment a large, snowy white owl swooped in and presented a letter to her. Hermione accepted the letter from Apachee, Harry's familiar after Hedwig's fate in the war. Skimming the contents of the letter she fed the regal bird an owl treat she was carrying with her.

"George, I've got to run. I have some errands I was trying to run before crossing paths with you," Hermione informed. "After I tell Harry and Ron and of course your Mum, I would love to catch up before I go."

"Do me a favor Hermione?" George requested before she could leave. "Work your magic on my brother and try and get him to come home every once in a while. We miss him you know."

"I do know George," Hermione smiled. "I will do that. I hope, if all goes smoothly in the next couple of days, that I can make it to Sunday dinner with everyone."

"It will go fine 'Mione and I will see you then," George replied and with a sweeping bow made his way out and back towards his Joke shop. Hermione watched him go before she departed for Flourish and blots for a bit, both nervous and excited to meet Harry and Ginny for dinner that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey All, here's an update for you guys. I apologize in adavance because I think it's mostly just a filler chapter and I feel bad after such a long hiatus on updates, but... I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

Hermione received an owl from Charlie earlier on Wednesday morning. The pecking on her bedroom window actually woke her up from her slumber. After her chat with George the previous day she had a much better feeling about her decision and how it would be received. It was strange that until she talked to him that she hadn't noticed how nervous she actually was.

She yawned and opened the window to let the bird in. She accepted the letter in exchange for an owl treat she kept tucked away in her desk drawer. "Long flight here, I know little guy. You can rest as long as you like and go home when you are ready," she said to the owl as she peeled open the letter to read it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry to hear about how your resignation was received, but I do think you've made the right decision. Its actually probably a good thing that you are given the opportunity to take time off, no matter if it was forced upon you. Moving across the continent is no small feat, and this way you have time to prepare for it and to wrap up things with your friends. It's not like you'll never see them again, and I know that you haven't been really close with them lately, but leaving them behind can be difficult._

 _When I first moved out here I was young and wild and full of excitement for such a thrilling, dangerous career. In the weeks between graduating and heading out all I could think and talk about was dragons and my new role. I didn't take the time to really say goodbye to people. It was a rough few months when I first arrived. I made new friends quickly and had a support of people doing what I was, but training was tough and nights alone in an unfamiliar place were difficult to bear. I don't want you to feel that you've given up a piece of your life to move out here._

 _Yes, coming here does mean that there will be a lot of changes and more distance, but it doesn't have to mean that you sacrifice your life for it. Mend fenses with your friends, and I'll see you in eleven more days. Things on the reserve are going well as we prepare for your arrival and the staff here are excited to meet you._

 _Missing you,_

 _Charlie_

Hermione smiled as she concluded her reading. He was right, taking time for herself and for her loved ones here was important. Which reminded her that she had dinner with Harry and Ginny that night and a lunch "date" with Ron. It was going to be a busy day, so she might as well start. she left the window cracked open so the brown feathered owl could leave when he was ready and went to take a shower. She dressed in her favorite pair of jeans and a tunic top and went about starting to pack up things. She was sorting through her sparse belongings deciding what to put into storage and what to take with her. The books she had purchased at Flourish and Blotts the prior morning were placed firmly in the take with pile while the majority of her dresses and heels were stacked in the storage box. She would take one or two nicer articles of clothing in case an occasion arose for them. However, a dragon reserve didn't exactly call for formal wear.

She laughed to herself at the thought as she locked up her flat and dissappareted to the Three Broomsticks to meet Ron. Despite being an Auror working for the Ministry based out of London the red-head still held a soft spot for Rosmerta's Sheppard's pie and butterbeer and had asked if she minded awfully much to meet there. She did not in the slightest. She arrived before him, as usual he was running late, and picked a quiet corner booth. Every time she was in the Three Broomsticks before it was either a Hogsmede weekend or some event of sorts so it was odd to see it not crowded for once. Ron arrived shortly after she settled.

"Hi 'Mione," he greeted as they hugged and kissed her cheek. "I was surprised to get your owl, it's been so long." Hermione sighed.

"Yes, it has and I should have made a better effort to connect with you all."

"It's no matter, we're here now." He said agreeably and placed an order for two pies, a butterbeer and a treacle tart. Hermione held back her grimace at his piggish habits. Some things never changed. She herself ordered a butterbeer and a bowl of beef stew. They chatted comfortably about Ron's job, he'd recently been promoted, and his relationship with another junior Auror who joined up the previous year. She was thrilled to hear he was considering asking her to move in with him. When their food arrived, He greedily shoved food into his mouth. Honestly, the way he ate one who didn't know better would think he was starved or something.

"So, 'Mione, you mentioned you had some big news," he mentioned between bites.

"Ummm, yeah. You're going to laugh at me. I've recently taken up a job in Romania on the Dragon reserve." Ron stared at her in shock for a moment before as expected bursting into laughter.

"Doing what, taming the dragons? Good one."

"No, not as a dragon tamer, though in a moment of insanity I had considered that before I was brought back to my senses. I'm actually going to directing and overseeing the building of a research center there. I'm leaving next week Sunday to begin."

"You're really doing this?" Ron asked as he laughter died down. He seemed puzzled.

"I am," she confirmed.

"Blimey," he muttered.

"There is something else to," Hermione continued. "I've sort of connected with your brother Charlie."

"Connected how?" Ron asked obtusely.

"When I showed up at the reserve a couple weeks ago it was partially due to a long time crush I've had on him. It turns out the crush wasn't one-sided and we decided to try and make a go of it. We're dating." Ron's face turned red in anger. Hermione rolled her eyes at his quick temper and interjected before he could say something dumb. "Look Ronald, It's not like I'm moving in with him. We've been on one date. I wanted you to hear this from me. Our romantic relationship may have been short-lived but I felt I owed you that much."

Ron was quiet and she could see he was restraining himself in an effort to calm down. After several moments he returned to a normal color and asked, "Does he make you happy?"

"He does," Hermione said. "I think this could really work."

"That's all that matters then," He accepted. "I've moved on so it's only right you should too. I wish you both the best." They finished their meal and continued to catch up. When they parted it was with promises to keep in touch more often and a great bear hug between friends. The conversation had gone better than expected.

Hermione had a few hours to kill before she was due at 12 Grimmauld Place. The last time she was there she was shocked at the remodeling Ginny had accomplished. It was a whole different atmospheres and now that they had built a second wall over where the portrait of Walburga hung there was no more screaming about mudbloods and blood traitors from the front hall. They had really found a way to make the former headquarters quite homey. While she waited Hermione decided to take a stroll through Hyde Park. She had spent many summer afternoons here growing up and she was feeling nostalgic as she prepared to leave Britain.

When it came time to meet Harry and Ginny she had worked up quite the appetite. They greeted her warmly and they soon settled into a comfortable ease like they used to. Harry had made a roast ham for dinner and Hermione shared her news. The couple were naturally shocked by the sudden change but overall quite ecstatic for her. Ginny made sure to tease Hermione about Charlie, but all in all everything was going well. They were going to continue to spend time hanging out before she made her big move. It was a wonderful day and by the time she retuned home, Hermione was exhausted. She fell into bed the moment she arrived was asleep not long after that.


End file.
